Danganronpa: Branch Z's New Killing Game
by Nayumee
Summary: Branch Z of the Future Foundation was created to investigate despair within the organization. Their newest assignment tasked them with investigating a very powerful member. However, when they meet and discuss the matter, they are knocked out and plummeted to another one of Monokuma's killing games. (SYOC CLOSED) (DR3 Killing Game!)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad you decided to give my story here a read! I've been a big fan of danganronpa for a while and I've had this idea for a bit now. First of all, I should say this right now; this is not an ordinary SYOC story. From the minute I saw the Danganronpa 3 anime, I've loved the new style of killing game with the bracelets and forbidden actions and I wanted to make a SYOC story with that killing game in mind. That is how this story will be. Hopefully it it still interesting to read. I'll try my best to make it fun. I will be accepting fifteen characters to be a part of this game and as usual, eight boys and eight girls. The form is at the bottom to submit and it will also be on my profile to copy and paste. Hopefully I will get some nice characters! Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Hope's Peak Academy: the school for the talented and most prestigious students from Japan. Anyone who was anyone wanted to be scouted by the school, which was the only way to get into the main course. Of course, that wasn't the only way to get in though. Along with the main class, there was also the reserve course. It was basically a place for all the rich and spoiled to attend. You paid a huge load of money to the school, took and exam and then boom, your in. It's not like it was special though. Reserve course students were always treated like garbage by all the staff and students in the main course. I'm not sure why anyone would pay so much just to be thrown aside like nothing, but the reserve course is a big reason the school got most of its funding to keep operating. It's a sad irony really, but what those people do with their money is none of my concern._

 _Now why am I talking about this school? Am I a student? The answer to that question is simple and complicated at the same time._

 _It started not too long ago. Hope's Peak was operating as normal. The main course and the reserve course were separated as usual. Then things started to happen. Things that would make the normal person run or even leave the school. It started out with the murder of a female reserve course student. Not many detail were given out about her death. Then came the death of yet another female reserve course student. The school tried their best to cover the truth up but it's pretty difficult with two dead bodies in your hands. At this point people were starting to become suspicious but nobody acted on it. Why would they? They're attending the school that guarantees success to anyone who graduates. Nobody would dare question their road to fame. Unfortunately, it only got worse from there._

 _The entire student council was found dead after one night. All thirteen member were massacred and like they always do, the school tried to cover this up as well. It might have worked if not for a video that exposed the horrible event. The staff was exposed of covering up the murders as well as a human experimentation project they had been keeping secret. Izuru Kamukura was the school's attempt at creating ultimate hope. Some reserve course student volunteered to have himself transformed and be given every talent with the goal of spreading hope around the world. This of course, didn't sit well with the reserve course students when they found out. There money was being thrown at experiments instead of them. For once they started to oppose the school. They started to protest the main course building. The protest turned violent and everything started to spiral downhill. Eventually, the reserve course students broke in and the school went to hell. They started to massacre all of the main course students and attempted to destroy everything. This of course, wasn't exactly their fault as we later found out..._

 _Very few main course students survived the assault. The 78th class took shelter in the old school building in hopes that the despair outside wouldn't touch them. Section B of the 77th class was presumed dead but later found out to still be alive. They were later found out to be the remnants of despair. A few others also lived but apart from that, everyone else was gone._

 _At least that's what people thought…_

 _Section C of the 77th class also lived through the massacre; us. We ran from the building and took shelter in a nearby abandoned factory. We left what we could so everyone thought we too had perished. It was for the better at the time. Despair had taken over and we needed to survive. The sixteen of us lived of whatever we could find and had to learn to defend ourselves with cheaply made weapons. We became quite the force. It was like this for around half a year until people from a group called the Future Foundation found us. We were taken in and finally given a home. We were given purpose. The sixteen of us were assigned to our own branch of the organization; Branch Z. We were a secret part of the Future Foundation and our main job was to investigate and find despair within the organization. Not many members knew of our existence. In fact, we were basically nobodies. We stayed out of site and did all of our work secretly. Chairman Kazuo Tegan and a few higher ups were the only people who knew of Branch Z's existence. It wasn't a bad life honestly._

 _Now who am I? My name used to be Itsuki Akimoto. Now I am just known by my code name Joker. All Branch Z members are given code names to prevent anyone else from figuring out who we really were._

* * *

 ** _Itsuki Akimoto_**

 ** _Former SHSL Butler_**

 ** _Code Name: Joker_**

 ** _Height: 5'9"_**

 ** _Weight: 145 lbs_**

* * *

 _"Butler?" You may be asking yourself. Well it's not to long of a story. I won't bother you with the details of my upbringing but let's just say that it wasn't the ideal childhood. I ended up serving one of the most powerful families in Japan and that's why the school scouted me. It was great at first but like I said before, the school went to hell. I guess good things really can't last forever..._

"Are you all ready to go? The preparations for your meeting are complete. Go to the building and meet with the man there. He will give you the specifics on this case. We can't have anyone find out about this so as always, no speaking about this to anyone."We all nodded and got up from our seats. The task was pretty clear. We were to go to a building far from the Future Foundation headquarters and attend a meeting with someone who believes there is despair within the higher ups in the organization. It would be our biggest bust yet. No one of power here has ever been questioned about being despair. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited. Adding to the small amount of excitement I had was the fact that we were all going for this. Whoever it is that they are suspecting is big enough that they need all sixteen members of branch Z to catch. We walked out of the meeting room and made our way outside where a limo was waiting to transport us to the secret meeting place.

It was a quiet ride for the most part. Nobody really wanted to say much as a lot of us were speculating as to who exactly it was that the future foundation was suspecting. The journey was about a half an hour long and when we arrived, it became clear as to why they didn't tell us the meeting spot in the first place. We were at the same factory we originally hid in when the massacre of the main course occurred. Most of us stayed silent when we arrived, for good reason too. We aren't exactly happy to be back here. We got off the vehicle and made our way to the meeting room inside the factory. Inside the room was one man at the end of a large and long table, conveniently long enough to hold all sixteen of us. We took our seat around the table and the meeting got underway. The man at the end, dressed in a casual suit and tie, was also wearing sunglasses as if to hide his identity. It made me look under dressed if anything. All I had on was a white dress shirt tucked into black pants and black shoes. I also had on a black tie with matching black suspenders. It wasn't the fanciest thing but it worked. My hair was black and a bit messy. Bangs ran across my forehead, almost covering my left eye. My eyes were a bright blue which was one of the reasons I was told i was charming as a butler. I stopped thinking about myself as the man started to speak.

"I'm glad you guys made it hear safely. You may call me Kento. As you guys are aware, you all are part of branch Z of the Future Foundation, tasked with finding despair within our foundation. It's a hard task I know, but it necessary to have to maintain hope. This is why it saddens me to say that one of our higher members is under suspicion of actually being part of the remnants of despair. The person under suspicion is.."

Just at that moment, a couple of small capsules flew down from all parts of the room. They made a loud clanking sound all around and they rolled under our feet. The capsules then opened and started shooting out some sort of gas."What the hell is happening!" Exclaimed Kento as he attempted to cover his face from inhaling the smoke. All of us did the same but it was too late. The gasses were already in our system and whatever it was was making me tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open but the power of the gas was too much for me to handle. I watched my comrades start to drop before my eyes finally closed as well. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was a sickening laugh. I can still remember it clearly.

"Upupupu..."

* * *

 **Well that's the prologue! It was kind of difficult to write that meeting bit without actually having any characters to work with but hopefully I did it well enough. First of all, here are some rules before submitting.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. No Mary or Gary sues. They don't really add anything and are boring to write.**

 **2\. I will only accept applications through PM. Just easier for me.**

 **3\. I will have the say on who lives and dies so please understand if your character doesn't make it.**

 **4\. Please follow the form. It makes thing easier for me.**

 **5\. Try and be original with your characters. It's always nice to see fresh faces as opposed to the same ones over and over again.**

 **6\. I will not reserve spots for people. Take your time with is not first come first served. I will choose the ones I like over the next few days.**

 **Now for the form! Again, this is also on my profile to copy and paste** **.**

 **OC FORM!**

 **Name: (First, Last** **)**

 **Gender:**

 **Former SHSL: (Their talent)**

 **Code Name: (All members must have one!)**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Weapon of choice: (This is of course, if your character is a fighter. Some characters might choose to be pacifists but remember they needed to defend themselves.)**

 **Appearance: (Hair style and color, eye color, and scars or markings etc.)**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality Before Tragedy: (Basically, their personality while in school.)**

 **Personality After Tragedy: (Did they change at all?)**

 **How they acquired their talent: (Doesn't have to be complicated. Some people are born talented.)**

 **Optional Backstory:**

 **Forbidden Action Ideas: (This is where I want to have some fun! Basically, you are going to send me ideas for forbidden actions and I'm going to give the ideas you give me to another person's character. This way, no one can give their character an unfair forbidden action. Don't worry though, I'll make sure all characters have one that is fair to them. Feel free to send more than one idea too!)**

 **People they would get along with:**

 **People they wouldn't get along with:**

 **Likes and hobbies:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Reasons to murder:**

 **Reaction to killing game: (How would they react to the announcement of the killing game and how they would they go about it to survive.)**

 **Quotes: (Try and give me an idea of how they act. Maybe a typical greeting and goodbye along with something else?)**

 **Anything Else:**

 **That's all! I hope to get some great characters. Hope you had fun reading! Have a good one.**


	2. Comrades 1

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the support you gave in the story! I'm glad so many of you are excited to see a story like this. First off, I want to apologize. I wanted to get this chapter out on Monday because it was like eighty percent complete, but I've been having some crazy migraines and I didn't actually get around to finishing it until today. I hope you enjoy it! I got so many cool characters and I can't wait for you to meet them all! Introductions aren't really going to be introductions though. Due to the nature of the story, the characters will retain their memories of each other so this should be interesting. I'll be doing four introductions per chapter so hopefully they should be done pretty quickly. I can shorten it to three per chapter if it gets to be too much info though. Hopefully that's not the case but we will see. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _"So what exactly are we doing this for? These guys are nobodies. Nobody will care if they die."_

 _"This is a test. I need to know if these new bracelets really work or not."_

 _"Is that really the only reason? There must be something else."_

 _"Of course there's another reason. Do you not understand how big of a threat Branch Z actually is? Eliminating them would be a great help to our cause."_

 _"I don't really understand how these kids could be a threat to us."_

 _"Think about it, these kids have been through hell and back with each other. They've witnessed the sacrifice of someone they love and have survived with each other for a long time now. The amount of trust these kids have in each other is despairingly high. Most of them would gladly take a bullet for each other. They reek of hope. That's why we have to get rid of them."_

 _"I guess when you put it that way..."_

 _" Don't worry, They'll break soon enough, everyone does."_

* * *

"Ugh...dammit." I muttered, grabbing my throbbing head. "What the hell was that?" Whatever was in those capsules knocked everyone out cold. No one had any time to react. I hope everyone is alright. Who could have done something like that? No one was supposed to know we were here.

"Joker? Are you ok?" Said a voice coming from slightly above me. Whoever it was was obviously tougher than the rest of us. They seemed to be the only person who was actually on their feet at this point. I rolled over to see who it was that was actually talking to me.

"Get up Joker. Things don't look good."

"Kou?" I muttered while covering my face from the bright red light emitting from the monitor above me.

"You know to call everyone by their code name Joker. Now let's get you up. You're the only other person awake right now." She grabbed my shoulders and helped me to my feet. I should have seen it coming. Kou Hamasaki, the former SHSL Policewoman, was the first one up from that gas.

* * *

 **Kou Hamasaki**

 **Former SHSL Policewoman**

 **Code Name: Bulldog**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 120 lbs**

* * *

 _Kou Hamasaki, the former SHSL police woman was one of our strongest memebrs. She was one of the first to actually get it together after we ran from Hope's Peak. She was kind of our non-official leader if you would say. Thanks to her though, we actually did manage to survive longer than we should have. I'm greatful to her but she definitely isn't who she was before now._

* * *

"Bulldog? What's going on here? What were those capsule things?" I rubbed my still aching head and brushed off the debris that got stuck to my clothes when I dropped. She looked around the room at our knocked out classmates and frowned.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was was intentional though. Someone attacked us. Someone managed to knock us all out cold. What strikes me as odd is that everyone seems to be ok though. Apart from a few scratches, nobody seems to be seriously injured." She brushed off her clothes and straightened me up as well. She wore nothing too flashy. She had on a typical uniform consisting of a blue shirt with a combination of a navy blue tie, vest, and pants. She also had on a white bike helmet. She had long, messy black hair that stopped at about her waist and had short bangs coming off from her helmet.

"That being said, are you ok Joker? Are you in any pain?" She asked while grabbing my shoulder. She always enforced our code names but for the most part, we really didn't use them when speaking to each other. We trusted each other more than that. She looked at me with her greyish-blue eyes. She had a small amount of freckles on her face as well.

"No...I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy from the gas. I should be good though. Is nobody else awake?" I said looking around. She put her fingers on her chin and shook her head.

"You're the only one who's woken up since myself. That being said, I didn't exactly wake up long ago either." She said, slowly walking around the room looking at our comrades. All of them were breathing but they seemed to still be unconscious. Kou sighed as she examined everyone.

"Nothing to do but wait until they wake up."

Almost as if by magic, we heard the first sound of life coming from somewhere. Kou and I immediately tried to find the source of the sounds we were hearing.

"Ugh...my head." Said a voice coming from one of the chairs. I made my way towards the voice and saw who it was.

"Yukiko? Are you alright?

* * *

 **Yukiko Kisaragi**

 **Former SHSL Shinto Priestess**

 **Code Name: Luna**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

* * *

 _Yukiko Kisaragi was another one of our former classmates. She was always a joy to see. She always had a smile on her face, no matter what hardships she faced. She's always had a thing with praying upon the gods but with her talent, it's to be expected. Unfortunately, after the tragedy at Hope's Peak, she almost fell into despair. Thankfully we were able to help her out of it before it got worse._

* * *

I grabbed Yukiko by her shoulder to help her get up. I'm glad someone else woke up so soon. I hope everyone else does as well. As soon as I get to Yukiko, Kou comes and starts to ask questions as well.

"Luna, are you alright? You aren't hurt anywhere right?" She walks over to us and straightens Yukiko's clothes.

Yukiko was pretty average in terms of looks. She had long, dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Her bangs were parted, exposing her royal blue eyes. She wore the traditional Priestess clothes, consisting of a red hamaka with a white haori. Her image definitely screamed "priestess" that's for sure. She was cute really. Of course now's not the time to be thinking like that, considering she must be extremely confused right now.

"Oh...Itsuki? Kou?" She rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little bit light headed. What happened to everyone?" She took a look around at everyone, still unconscious.

"Someone attacked us." Exclaimed Kou. She definitely wasn't one to say anything lightly. Yukiko covered her mouth in shock.

"Are you sure? Who would do something like that? Have the gods truly forsaken us this time?" She got up and walked around the room, looking at everyone. I figured I might as well try and calm her down.

"Hey, were not one hundred percent sure it was an attack. It could have just been a trap that malfunctioned or something. We did set up a lot of them while we were staying here." Kou looked at me, already preparing to prove me wrong.

"I don't recall anyone setting up any traps like that. And even if we did, what would be the purpose of putting it in this room? We hardly used it while we were here." She was right. There would be no point in trapping this room. Who was it then that set that gas trap up? It had to have taken some time, that's for sure.

"What are these bracelets on our wrists?" asked Yukiko, looking at her wrist. I looked down at my hand and sure enough, there was a bracelet on me as well. I don't remember ever putting something like this on. What the hell was this doing here? I looked over to Kou, who was also playing around with her bracelet.

"It won't come off." She said. "These bracelets are stuck on our wrists." I attempted to remove mine but it didn't budge. Somehow, it was stuck.

"This is starting to get strange." I said. "Something is definitely wrong here." Kou started to walk around the table, examining everyone and checking if everyone had a bracelet as well.

"There is one on everyone here. It looks like there's a screen of some sort on them but nothing is displaying. Whatever they are for, they aren't activated yet." She sighed and took a seat at her chair. While we were all examining our wrists, someone else spoke up.

"What happened? My head is killing me." I turned and saw that it wasn't Kou or Yukiko that was speaking.

"Hokama?" I said staring at the former SHSL Juggler.

* * *

 **Hokama Ebizo**

 **Former SHSL Juggler**

 **Code Name: Klutz**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 149 lbs**

* * *

 _Hokama was the former SHSL Juggler. While we were attending class, he always used to entertain everyone with his juggling skills. He was definitely the best I've ever seen. Unfortunately, during the tragedy, his girlfriend was killed by the reserve course students. He really hasn't been the same ever since. Nobody brings it up, mainly cause of how sensitive a topic it is to him. We all know he isn't a bad person though._

* * *

"What are you guys doing? What happened to everyone here?" He asked, looking at the people still unconscious at their seats.

"We believe someone may have attacked us while we were at the meeting." Exclaimed Yukiko. "We were knocked unconscious by some form of gas"

"Whoever it was also stuck these bracelets to our wrists." Said Kou. Hokama looked down at his own wrist and saw his bracelet. He tried to play around with it and take it off but like us, he had no luck.

"I should have known someone would try this. We should have had some people watch for this stuff." He said. He wasn't wrong. In some ways, we were careless. We should have checked the room out first before sitting down. I guess the sight of the factory really did lower everyone's guard.

"It's too late for that now." Said Kou, still seated at her chair. "We're in this together now." Hokama nodded and sat back down at his seat.

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for everyone to wake up? He asked, crossing his arms. "Doesn't seem like the best plan."

"It's better if we're all together before we take any action." Said Yukiko. "We're all stronger together." She smiled. That was something I could agree with. I'm sure with all of us here, nobody would dare try something. It gave me a bit of relief just thinking that.

"I just hope we aren't here for long." Said Hokama, adjusting his hat. He was pretty nice looking compared to what I was wearing. He had on a red and black suit with black pants and shoes. He has a matching fedora of the same red and black color. His hair was blonde and pointed up to the front and to the left.

We tried to help people wake up by shaking them but no one was budging. That gas was definitely strong. I hope everyone does wake up. I sit down and start thinking when I feel a tug at my shirt. I turn my head and it's Yukiko that is tugging at me.

"Hey Itsuki, do you really think everything is ok?" She whispers to me. I want to tell her it's alright but at this point, I can't be sure either.

"I...I'm sure everything will be fine." I say to her. I hope i'm right about that. Yukiko looks down and sighs.

"Luna, Joker, come here. People are starting to wake up." I hear coming from the other end of the table. I look over and see Kou and Hokama lifting up people from the ground. It looks like everyone else is starting to wake up. I'm glad to see that we wouldn't have to wait much longer for them. Me and Yukiko walk over and start helping people up as well. The person closest to me was a male.

"Satoshi? Are you ok?" I say lifting the former SHSL Bartender to his feet.

* * *

 **Satoshi Yoshihara**

 **Former SHSL Bartender**

 **Code Name: Haze**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Weight:148 lbs**

* * *

 _Satoshi Yoshihara, the former SHSL bartender. He was always someone that you would want to talk to. He was always willing to listen to everyone's problems. Funnily enough, while he always listened, he never really opened up to anyone himself. I'm not even sure if I know everything about him._

* * *

He got up, rubbing his head and looked at me.

"Itsuki, thank goodness you're alright"

"I should be saying that to you. You guys have been out for some time now. Are you ok?" I say to him, helping him maintain balance. He steadies himself and his clothes and nods.

"I don't feel any different. Nothing really hurts other than the small bump I got falling unconscious." He buttons his vest and looks around. He wore a red dress shirt, combined with a black vest and black tie. His pants and shoes were also black, and the buttons on his vest had gold buttons on it. His hair is dark grey and slightly curly. His entire fringe was pinned back with two wire clips, exposing his turquoise eyes.

"Itsuki, what happened?" He said.

"Someone must have set that trap up. We were all knocked unconscious." His eyes opened and he looked up at the ceiling.

"You think they set those capsules somewhere above us? Maybe we can find out how it works and use it to find out who did it." That honestly wasn't a bad idea. Maybe we can see how good of a person were dealing with. We can know if it was an amateur or a professional were dealing with.

"How would we even reach the ceiling?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and just looked around.

"Beats me. I just thought it was a nice idea. Is everyone else ok?" He said, looking at everyone else who was just waking up.

"I'm not sure. They just woke up. It's probably a good idea to go and check on how they are doing." He nodded in agreement. We walked towards everyone else. I need to check on everyone. We might be dealing with something bad.

I hope not...

 **And there it is! I hope you like the chapter. If you got your OC accepted, you should check your inbox sometime within the next week for a PM. Again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker. Let me know how you like all these characters so far. Hope you all have a good one!**


	3. Comrades 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with four more characters to introduce. Hopefully you guys like them as much as I did. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Well, they're starting to wake up. No going back now. You sure you still want to do this?"_

 _"Of course, Branch Z can't be running when the real plan goes into action. We need to dispose of them right here and now."_

 _"How can you be sure this will even work? What if these kids don't kill each other? You said it yourself, they trust each other with their lives."_

 _"Don't worry, there will be murders. I have made sure of it."_

 _"What have you got planned?"_

 _"You will see. It might not be the prettiest method, but it will prove effective."_

 _"I hope you're right..."_

* * *

I made my way over to my other former classmates. They were all still a bit tipsy from the gas so hopefully they would be well enough to walk around. Even my head is still throbbing a bit.

I made my way over to a person on their seat. It was a girl. She was adorned in a white coat, buttoned up and she also had on a matching white scarf and white knee-length skirt. She had on black leggings and white shoes. Her hair was bobbed and also white and it stopped about halfway down her neck. She turned her head as I got close and I could see her bright blue eyes. She was definitely radiating a calm aura when I approached.

"Hey Ikumi, are you alright? That gas really knocked you out."She turned her head in my direction and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me."

* * *

 **Ikumi Nomura**

 **Former SHSL Pacifist**

 **Code Name: Dove**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight:95 lbs**

* * *

 _Ikumi Nomura was the former SHSL Pacifist. Like her talent suggests, she isn't one to use violence to solve her problems. The thing is though, after the tragedy, it's been hard not to use violence. Luckily, she still is a pretty happy go lucky person. It's probably for the better. We need someone with innocence like her._

* * *

"Do you know what exactly happened? It all came so fast, I don't have time to process it all." She looked at me. I sighed and just shook my head.

"I'm sorry Ikumi, I have no idea what that was. Whatever it was though knocked everyone out for a bit. Someone stuck these bracelets on us too." She looked at her wrist. Unlike everyone else, she didn't play around with it. She just stared at it for a bit.

"What could the screen be for? She said, trying to tap the small display screen on the bracelet, probably to see if it would respond at all. Hopefully someone can figure out what these were for exactly.

"So Itsuki, are you ok? You're not hurt at all right?" She said looking at me. She was always one to look after everyone else before herself. Probably wasn't the best trait, but for her, it kind of worked. I just hope she can take care of herself.

"I'm fine. No need to concern yourself with me." She smiled and nodded. "That's a relief. I'm glad no one seems to be seriously injured."

She got up from her seat looked around the room. Everyone was still a bit tipsy from the gas; including myself. Ikumi tapped my shoulder and looked at me.

"Hey Itsuki, do you think someone did this intentionally? This doesn't seem like an accident. As much as I want to believe no one would hurt us, that's not what the world is now." She was right. The world had changed. Everyone was plunged into some form of despair. Even members here would have fallen deep into darkness had we not stuck together. We helped each other through everything.

"I don't want to believe it was an attack either but it's clear this wasn't an accidental assault. The bracelets are proof of this." Said a voice coming from behind Ikumi and I. I turned to see who it was that was listening in. It was a male. He was wearing a professional suit and tie. He was definitely a nicely dressed fellow with his black hair neatly combed on his head. He had little white strands of hair randomly mixed in his head as well. He looked at Ikumi and I with his brown eyes and lifted his arm up, showing his bracelet.

"Dan?" I said looking at him.

* * *

 **Dan Yesu**

 **Former SHSL Moral Compass**

 **Code Name: Disciple**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 187 lbs**

* * *

 _The former SHSL Moral Compass, Dan Yesu was, just like his talent suggests, was always one to follow the rules and regulations. He was always calm and collected and kind for the most part. After the tragedy, he changed a bit. His social skills with everyone were never the best. Some topics were always fuzzy with him. For the most part though, he is a decent guy. I even heard someone from the 78th class was also taking the Moral Compass title. I wonder what they are like._

* * *

"The bracelets were put on all of us while we were unconscious. That means someone meant to put us to sleep." He's right. The bracelets do prove that someone found us before we were all awake. Or maybe someone messed with us somehow. It's a scary thought but I'd still like to think that it's all a huge misunderstanding.

"You don't really believe someone would do that right Dan?" Said Ikumi looking at Dan. He looked away for a second and sighed.

"I guess we don't know for sure. Hopefully it really is just a freak accident. Don't worry about it." She nodded and looked at me.

"Itsuki, can you come with me to check on the others?" She looked over to her right at Dan.

"You too Dan." He smiled a bit and nodded. We walked over to where some of our other classmates were. There were two of talking in the corner. One male and one female. Ikumi was the first to address them.

"Yuko, Mataro, are you two ok? You guys aren't hurt anywhere right?" The two former students looked at us and shook their heads.

* * *

 **Mataro Kumagai**

 **Former SHSL Astrophysicist**

 **Code Name: Gecko**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 143 lbs**

* * *

 _Mataro Kumagai was the former SHSL Astrophysicist. He was always one to talk when we were in school. It was interesting hearing some of his interests. He was a diligent person all around. Sadly, after the tragedy, he all but lost interest in all the things he once loved. He will still occasionally mention space or something along those lines but the passion is not the same. Hopefully someday that spark will shine again._

* * *

 **Yuko Yumura**

 **Former SHSL Quantum Physicist**

 **Code Name: Schrodinger**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 115 lbs**

* * *

 _Another one of Hope's Peak's former students; Yuko Yumura. She was an outgoing person in school and she often rambled on when talking to other people. Most of the things she said blew right over most of us but she always had a way of making sure we understood exactly what she was talking about. Ever since the tragedy, her outgoing personality has faded a bit and she seems less excited to get close to people. I know her brother was extremely important to her. I hope he's ok._

* * *

"Good day Ikumi. We're fine. Nothing but a few scratches really. My clothes probably got it worse than me." She said smiling. Her clothes weren't anything flashy. She had on a white button-up shirt, a black knee-length skirt, combined with black stockings and high heels. Over her shirt she wore a white overcoat that reached her knees. On her face was wire frame glasses covering her brown eyes. Her hair was also red and tied in a single braid going down her back.

"I don't suppose either of you saw anything suspicious before we were knocked out?" Added Dan.

"Can't say that we did. We were just here for the assignment like everyone else." Said Mataro. He was adorned in a white button-up shirt, with an unzipped black jacket over it. He also had a lighter blue jacket tied to his waist. His lower body itself was covered by dark grey pants and a pair of worn, black trainers with white highlights. His hair was dark blue and unkempt, reaching all the way to the middle of his neck, and his eyes were a darkish green color.

"Are you implying that you believe someone attacked us?" Said Yuko. It seems like everyone is trying to convince themselves that this wasn't an intentional attack.

"We're not certain, but it's definitely a possibility." I say. "We are a pretty strong group within the Future Foundation so its no surprise people want us out of the picture." Mataro raised his eyebrow.

"You really think someone would go to the lengths of knocking us out cold, and not kill us right away while we slept?" Yuko nodded and adjusted her glasses.

"I agree. Surely if the intent was malicious, they would have disposed of us while we were all incapacitated." It's not out of the realm of possibility. It would definitely be easier to kill us while we were all unconscious. Maybe this was a big mistake or some sort of accident.

"Do you two know anything about these bracelets?" Asked Ikumi. These two would probably be a good bet as to get information on them.

"Sorry Ikumi..." Said Mataro almost instantly. "We know about as much as you guys." I'm sure someone here knows something about these things. I might need to go ask _that_ person about them. They might be the best chance I have to learn something about these.

"Will you guys excuse me?" I say. "I'm going to go check something out." They all nod and I make my way over to someone I believe will have some information on these bracelets. Hopefully we can get something.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

 **And there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed the four new characters! Sadly, you can't learn to much about a character during introductions but once they are finished, the real fun will start. Something else I wanted to say. If you submitted and OC and you feel like I'm not writing them accurately, feel free to PM me and tell me what I can improve on and how I can give your character justice. It really helps a lot. That's about it for now. Hope you all have a fantastic week!**


End file.
